


Mein Papa ist Polizist

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, Isi-'verse, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Beim ersten Treffen ihrer Väter kann man durchaus von einem ersten Zusammenstoßen sprechen. Das Kennenlernen von Basti und Isi lief dagegen deutlich entspannter ab.





	Mein Papa ist Polizist

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: im September 2001

Isi ließ ihren Blick über den Schulhof schweifen. Was sollte sie in dieser Pause nur machen? Prüfend beobachtete sie das geschäftige Treiben vor sich. Hüpfekästchen? Darauf hatte sie keine Lust. Fangen spielen? Langweilig. Und die Schaukeln waren inzwischen sowieso schon alle besetzt.

Isi seufzte. Sie hoffte, dass sie in der Schule bald einen Freund finden würde. Zu zweit konnte man viel leichter etwas zu tun finden.

Sie wandte sich nach rechts und begann, am Gebäude entlangzulaufen. Das Gute, wenn man gerade erst eingeschult worden war, war, dass man das Gelände noch nicht kannte. Das konnte sie jetzt immerhin prima erkunden.

Isi hielt sich an der Grenze des Schulhofs. Irgendwann wich die Steinwand neben ihr einem Zaun, und sie kam in ein kleines Waldstück. Neugierig schaute sie sich um. Den Baum da konnte man bestimmt prima hochklettern...

„Piuh piuh!“

Überrascht blieb Isi stehen. Was war das denn gerade? Sie lauschte.

In den Büschen vor ihr raschelte es. Vorsichtig ging sie darauf zu und schob ein paar Zweige zur Seite.

Dahinter fand sie eine kleine Lichtung, auf der ein Junge mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte Isi.

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und wirbelte zu ihr herum. Er hatte einen großen Stock in den Händen. Anstatt zu antworten, starrte er sie nur an. Sie musste ihn wohl ganz schön erschreckt haben. Isi machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Da riss er die Arme hoch, sodass er mit dem Stock auf sie zeigte.

„Stehen bleiben! Polizei!“, rief er.

Erstaunt kam Isi dem Befehl nach. Dann nahm sie die Hände hoch. Machte man ja so, bei der Polizei. Sie wartete, dass der Junge noch irgendwas tat, aber er starrte sie nur mit erhobenem Stock weiter an.

Also sagte sie: „Mein Papa sagt, ein guter Polizist benutzt seine Waffe nicht gerne.“

Der Junge ließ die Schultern ein wenig sinken, nahm den Stock aber nicht runter.

„Meiner sagt nur, man zielt damit nicht auf Menschen“, erwiderte er.

„Aha.“ Isi guckte den Stock an, dann wieder ihn.

„Ist bloß 'n Stock“, sagte er entschuldigend und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine echte Waffe.“

Isi nickte. Dann musterte sie ihn scharf. „Du bist Polizist?“

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er entschlossen „Ja!“ und nickte, fast schon stolz.

„Darf ich bei dir mitmachen?“, fragte Isi gespannt.

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Wie?“

„Mein Papa sagt, ein Polizist ist nichts ohne einen guten Partner“, erklärte Isi. „Hast du schon einen?“

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Papa sagt viel.“

„Mein Papa ist Polizist“, sagte Isi mit geschwellter Brust.

„Meiner auch“, erwiderte der Junge trotzig.

Isi guckte ihn an. „Ehrlich?“

„Ja!“ Er guckte beinahe wütend zurück, als erwartete er Widerspruch.

Doch Isi meinte nur: „Cool!“

Dann wartete sie wieder, dass er etwas machte. Sagen tat er ja nicht viel. Aber sympathisch war er ihr trotzdem.

Er beobachtete sie unschlüssig. Schließlich sagte er: „Du hast immer noch die Hände hoch.“

„Du zielst immer noch mit deiner Waffe auf mich“, antwortete sie, ohne zu zögern.

Er schaute zwischen ihr und dem Stock hin und her. Dann nahm er ihn runter und hielt ihr stattdessen die Hand hin. „Sebastian“, sagte er. „Aber das ist zu lang, also heiß ich Basti.“

Sie nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Isabel“, meinte sie, „aber das ist hässlich, also heiß ich Isi.“

„Ich find's gar nicht hässlich“, sagte er.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Es passt nicht zu mir.“

„Okay.“ Der Junge - Basti - schaute sich suchend auf dem Boden um und scharrte mit den Füßen durch das Laub. Schließlich bückte er sich und nahm einen gegabelten Stock hoch, der so ähnlich war wie seiner. Er hielt ihn ihr hin.

„Hier“, sagte er. „Deine Waffe, Kommissar.“

„Danke“, sagte Isi, hielt ihren neuen Besitz prüfend in die Luft und kniff ein Auge zu, wie um damit zu zielen. Sie nickte zufrieden. „Gut ausgesucht.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu: „Hauptkommissar Basti.“ Er hatte sich das Spiel ausgedacht, also durfte er ihrer Meinung nach auch der Chef sein.

Für ihn schien das gar nicht so selbstverständlich zu sein, denn er guckte sie sehr überrascht an. Dann lächelte er aber breit.

Isi lächelte zurück und fragte: „Was machen wir jetzt?“

Basti runzelte die Stirn und schaute zur Seite. Er pulte ein Stück lose Rinde von seiner Waffe.

Isi beschloss, ihrem frischgebackenen und offensichtlich noch unerfahrenen Vorgesetzten ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Sollen wir den Tatort besichtigen?“, fragte sie.

„Oh ja“, erwiderte er, und klang ein bisschen erleichtert. „Komm, ich weiß auch schon, wo“, sagte er gleich viel selbstbewusster und lief los. Auf seinem Weg drehte er sich immer wieder um, um sicherzugehen, dass Isi ihm auch folgte, was sie glücklich tat.

Ein tolles Spiel _und_ ein neuer Freund. Ab jetzt würde sie in den Pausen voraussichtlich gut zu tun haben. Leb wohl, Langeweile.

**Author's Note:**

> Etwas haben diese zwei ersten Treffen dann doch gemeinsam: Es wurde beide Male jemand mit 'ner Waffe bedroht. Mehr oder weniger.
> 
> In dieser Geschichte zeigt sich ein bisschen meine, wie ich glaube, eher ungewöhnliche Interpretation von Basti: In meinem Headcanon ist er nämlich, besonders während er noch so jung ist, ein wenig von der schüchternen Sorte. Es gibt nicht gerade unterstützende Beweise dafür im Canon, ich weiß, aber ich finde, es gibt auch keine konkreten Beweise dagegen, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir Sebastian _nie_ mit Fremden interagieren sehen. Und das Verhalten gegenüber Unbekannten und vertrauten Personen kann extrem unterschiedlich sein; ich sprech da aus Erfahrung.
> 
> Na ja, ich würde mich über Kommentare jedenfalls sehr freuen; zu der Geschichte oder dem Headcanon. Oder beidem. Und über Prompts.  
> Obwohl ich inzwischen mal nachgezählt habe; die Liste hat 24 offene Punkte, es ist also nicht so, dass ich keine Ideen hätte. Freuen würde ich mich trotzdem.


End file.
